Title Pending
by Eric and Derek
Summary: Renji 'transfers' to Ichigo's school. What could possibly go wrong? RenjiIchi in later chapters. Be warned. Rated T to be on the safe side. Title suggestions appreciated. Eric xXx


A/N: Ok, so this is my first Bleach fic! Read a few stories with this pairing, and was quite taken by it! Therefore, I have started my own Renji/ Ichigo fic! Yay! May I update it more regularly than my others! Hehe! If you have any suggestions for improvements, please let me know; I'm not very happy with this at the moment!

Eric

* * *

_Italics are thoughts of Ichigo._ **Bold is thoughts of Renji.**

Chapter One

Ichigo sat at his desk, cheek in one hand and a frown on his bored face. The teacher (whose name escapes my mind) was late for first class, and it was such a lovely day. _Why can't school only be on rainy days? Hang on, then I'd get all wet walking up here. Ok, how about cloudy days? Yes, that could work…Ugh; I should've stayed I Soul Society… It sounds silly, but even though he annoyed me so much… I really miss-_

The door opened with a small click, and the teacher entered the room, followed by a redheaded man. _RENJI?_

"Good morning, class! I'd like you to meet our transfer student: Abarai Renji!"

Renji winked at Ichigo from behind the teacher's back (which elicited giggles from some of the girls the other side of the class) _Stupid teenage girls, with their stupid, strange minds. Stupid Renji! _Ichigo glared back. The Shinigami was dressed in the school uniform, but obviously had little knowledge of how to dress in anything other than his squad uniform and kimono. He'd left the shirt undone, and had folded one side under the other.

He noticed that Ishida and Chad looked almost as perplexed as he was. Inoue was just smiling and staring out of the window, obviously paying no attention to what was happening in the rest of the classroom._ I swear_ _she wouldn't notice if the transfer student was a Hollow! _

Renji sat down at the desk between Chad and Ichigo, and the teacher walked over.

"Now, Ichigo, would you mind showing Renji around the school?"

"Of course, Miss." The ginger 15 year old ground out.

They both rose from their seats, and Ichigo managed to restrain himself from strangling Renji until they got out of the classroom.

"What the HELL are you dong here?" he half-whispered angrily as soon as the door closed behind them.

"I was bored of paper work, and Room 46 decided that I could come here and keep an eye on you and your ryouka buddies! Cool, eh?" Renji grinned

"We don't need a babysitter!"

"Awww, come on, Ichigo! It's not that bad! I'll be here for a few months, leave, and no-one'll remember a thing except you guys!"

"It's _our _sanity that I'm worried about!"

"Relax, it'll be just like old times!"

"What, me kicking your ass?"

"Ichigo!"

"Renji!"

"Please?"

Ichigo sighed, looking away. _It's like I can never force myself to say 'no' to him…_

"Fine, you can stay."

"Thank you!" Renji grinned and ruffled Ichigo's hair. He grimaced.

"Come on, I'll show you around the school."

Afterwards, they joined class for the next lesson, and it was soon break time. Ichigo, Chad and Ishida waited for Renji. (Orihime had left to have an early lunch with Tatsuki and that strange girl with glasses.)

The tattooed Shinigami explained again 'What the hell he was doing there', and they headed outside.

Sitting down, Ichigo noticed the girls who'd giggled when Renji winked at him. _No, no, no, don't point at us! Argh! No, definitely don't walk over here! No! Fine, ignore me! See if I care…_

"Hello, fellas!"

Ichigo and Ishida mumbled something incomprehensible, ending with the name Kerry, Chad grunted and Renji beamed up at them from where he lay on the grass.

"Y'alright?"

"You're the transfer student, aren't you?"

"Yeah, that's me! I'm a transfer student! Did you hear otherwise, 'cause whoever said I wasn't was lying!"

Ichigo whispered "If only they were as good at lying as you," which elicited a kick in the ribs.

"Um, anyway… You're name's Renji, right? Where do you come from?"

"I'm from Sou-"

Ishida clamped a hand over his mouth. "He's from Sou- uh- South Lithuania!"

"Yeah!" Renji mumbled from behind the hand, which was hastily removed. "That's right!"

"Oooh, cool! Say something in Lithuanian!"

"Um, I grew up in a town which only speaks Japanese! Yeah! That's possible!"

"What?"

"I mean, it's possible, as in, 'obviously it's possible, as I come from there'… It's a slang phrase from my town…"

"Oh, I see… That sounds, err, interesting."

"Isn't it just?" Ichigo ground out from behind clenched teeth. _You're so stupid sometimes, Renji!_

**Hey!**

_Hey, what the hell!_

**Oh, when I came here they set up a communications link between us so we can sort of speak to each other with our minds! Pretty neat, huh?**

_WHAT! That's a breach of privacy! Get out of my thoughts!_

**Aww, but they're interesting!**

"Uh, Renji, Ichigo?"

"Huh?" They said in unison.

"You both kinda spaced out there for a minute… Is everything ok?"

"Uh, yeah, fine! I was just checking… um… how long I could sit still for… with my mouth hanging open…"

"Uh, m- me too…"

_Man, we're bad at excuses._

**I can safely agree to that. **

_Next time, let's remember to look at least vaguely alive._

**Yes.**

"Well, good for you… So, how do you know Ichigo?" Kerry continued, eyebrows raised.

"Huh? I don't, obviously, coming from South Latvia. _ImeanLithuania_!" He quickly recovered.

"Then why did you wink at him?"

"Uh… uh…" Renji looked around looking for an excuse. **Aha!** He spotted a young couple holding hands. _No, no, no!_

"I thought he was hot!" Renji grinned. Ichigo began to dig a small grave for himself in the field, and then decided that he could put Renji in it, instead.

_Curse you, Renji!_

**Say something, quickly! You're just sitting there looking shocked! **

_Uh, um, err._

Fortunately, he didn't have to. Kerry giggled, shouted "I _knew _it!" and skipped away to tell all her friends.

"Thanks, Renji."

"Ah, quit worrying, they'll forget it all when I leave!"

"When was that again? Tomorrow? Later on today?"

"Now, Ichigo, he does have a point." Ishida put in, "No matter what he says, or does, while he's here, as soon as he leaves they'll have their memories of him erased! It's just like when Rukia was taken for execution."

"I guess, but it's still embarrassing…"

The bell rang and they all filed back into school. The day dragged on, and it was finally time to head home. As Kerry and her friends walked past, Ichigo endured a number of points, whispers and giggles, while Renji stood there and grinned at him.

Outside, Ichigo bade the Shinigami farewell, and sighed, happy that he was at last free of him for the day.

"What do you mean?"

Ichigo stopped. _I have a bad feeling about this..._

"Well, it's time to go home now. Therefore,_ I_ am going home. You are going home also, unless you want to sleep at the school. See you tomorrow!"

"I know that, but I'm staying with you, so it makes no sense to say 'See you tomorrow'."

"…"

"Uh, Ichigo, are you alright. Look, if you're worried about what your Dad'll say, it's ok! I already asked him, and he said that I could stay in your room! Isn't that nice of him?"

"… Just lovely."

oOo

_I think I handled that pretty well… considering that this annoying, noisy, cocky Shinigami is going to be invading my room for goodness knows how many months… after telling the girls in my class that he thinks that I'm hot… Yes, I handled that pretty well…_

After a bit of restorative magic, Renji was as good as new.


End file.
